1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of gasoline vehicles increases, air pollution becomes increasingly problematic due to waste gases including various harmful components, e.g., nitrogen oxide generated due to combustion of fuel and carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon generated due to incomplete combustion, produced by the increasing number of gasoline vehicles. Also, as fossil fuel is expected to be exhausted in the future, the development of a next-generation energy source and the development of electric vehicles are major issues among people. When electric vehicles are commercialized, the mileage or range of an electric vehicle may depend on the performance of a battery. In general, batteries may not easily provide electrical energy for ensuring a sufficient mileage or range. If a vehicle uses gasoline, diesel, or liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) as an energy source, the fuel may be rapidly supplied at a gas station or an LPG station. However, since electric vehicles require a long time for charging even when electricity charging stations are readily available, electric vehicles may not be easily commercialized. As such, in electric vehicles, the improvement of the performance of batteries is regarded as an important issue in comparison to other technical issues.